


Our Secret Love

by DancingFangirl



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dating, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Misunderstandings, Pining, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Servants, Smut, Soft Huang Ren Jun, cute renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingFangirl/pseuds/DancingFangirl
Summary: Jeno is considered as the cold-hearted prince while Renjun is the heartwarming servant. But Jeno is not as cold as it seems....., especially to Renjun.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and English isn't my first language so I'm very sorry for any mistakes. I hope you will like the story. I wrote this story because I love Noren really much and I thought we needed more stories about them. And I also crossposted this story on Wattpad.

Jeno POV  
A few years ago  
It was a day like always. I was sitting in the library and learning for my next lesson. I had to read a book about the history of our land. So boring... I would prefer to play outside as all the other children do, but my parents will not let me play with others. They say the next king should be educated. Therefore I should focus on important things even if I'm just 12 years old. 

Yes.......the next king...  
I, Prince Lee Jeno will reign this country in a few years and become king.  
I tried to focus on my book again when I suddenly heard how something fell on the ground. Maybe a book? But who could have been that? I thought I was alone here.

"Hello? Is someone there? If yes then come out or I will call the guards !" I shouted into the hallway where the sound was coming from.  
" I really mean it!"

A boy came out and looked at me.  
" Who are you and what are you doing here? "  
He still looked at me without saying a word.

" I'm talking to you. Why don't you answer? Are mute or what ?!"  
I took a closer look at him. He didn't really wear the best clothes. They seemed old and dirty. I wouldn't even wear something like that in my dreams. He was also quite tiny and small, but looked as if he was around my age or maybe a little bit younger.

" I'm sorry... I just wanted to bring this book back. Please don't call the guards, they would take me away" said the boy in front of me and looked a little bit scared. So he finally seemed to talk to me? I couldn't be angry at him anymore as he seemed really scared.

" Okay, I won't. My name is Jeno by the way and yours ?" I slowly gave him my hand.  
"I'm Renjun. Wait... Jeno.. as if in Lee Jeno....the Prince ?!" He looked really shocked about that. Was it so bad?

"Yeah, that's me. The prince.." He was so shocked that he didn't even notice my hand that I took away quickly.  
" I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I will leave the prince alone now. Please don't misunderstand my behavior... If I had known who you were..."  
"Then you wouldn't have talked to me at all " I interrupted him before he could speak even more.  
"It is okay. Really. I needed the distraction. I couldn't stand learning anymore. Come sit next to me. I think I really need a break now."

I hope he says yes. My parents are really strict and didn't really let me talk with any other children. That's why I don't really have any friends. Well.. except Jaemin. But he doesn't really count since I've known him my whole life, because our parents are really good friends. And he's also a prince. I would like to have a normal friend for once. Don't misunderstand me. I love Jaemin but I also want another friend.

" Do you mean me? Is that really okay? I don't want to disturb you."  
"No, no. Come" I pointed to the seat next to me as I sat on the sofa.

We stayed like that for a while and talked about everything. Renjun seemed to be really cool and we automatically clicked with each other as if we have known each other forever. He told me about his life as a servant. He has lived in the Palace since he was a little kid. How come I didn't notice him before?As I asked him about his parents, he told me that there were dead. I quickly apologized to him, but he told me it was okay since I didn't know it and he didn't really know them since they died as he was still a little child.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had to go to my lesson. Why did I have to go now? I had so much fun with him and I didn't want our time to end yet.  
"Renjun... I'm sorry but I have to go now." I hope he didn't notice how sad I was.  
" Sure it's okay. I'm sure you have a lot of important stuff to do. It was really nice to meet you"  
He stood up but before he left I held him back.

"Wait. I want to see you again. Can we meet each other again?" I asked him desperately. I just couldn't let him go like that even if I just met him today. I really want to get to know him better.  
"I don't know when I have time"  
"That's okay. You can just tell me when you're free." As i said that he started laughing a little.  
"And how should I do that? Do you still know that I'm just a servant and you are the prince? I can't just visit you to tell you that."  
He also looked quite sad about that. So I'm not the only one who wants to meet again. But I seemed to have forgotten our situation for a moment.  
"Wait. I have an idea. Come with me."

I led him to the door on the other side of the library.  
"Look there is a gap between the door and the wall. You could write a letter to me and put it in here" At first, he looked at me confused but then he nodded at me.  
"Ok, I will. But now you should really go. I don't want you to be late because of me." He waved at me and left me alone in the library again.

The whole day I couldn't wait to see him again. I was just excited thinking about it.  
Days and weeks passed and we didn't miss a day without seeing each other. No one knew about it. It was our little secret. Every day we would write each other and hid it at the door. And I got more excited to see him every day. But there was something more about it.....What was just this weird feeling that I felt every time I saw him?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the beginning and jenos and renjuns first meeting? I hope you liked the book so far and I know the chapter is not really long but I promise they will get longer. Leave a comment or write me on Twitter @FangirlDancing to tell me how you think about it ;)😄


	2. A normal day in our lifes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. We finally get to see how Renjuns and Jenos relationship is like. I hope you are going to like it ;)

Renjun POV:

Haechan and I were standing at the door while the royal family ate and waited until we could clean the table. The queen seemed to have a good mood. She was smiling the whole time. 

Not like Prince Jeno. He is just looking angry like always. I noticed how the other servants were talking about him again. Handsom but cold-hearted. As always. But in reality, he isn't really like that. If they would just know him like i do, they would know that he isn't so cold as he always seems. 

Through the years I got to know him....the real him and not just the cold prince. 

At first as a friend and then as a lover. I still can't believe that we are really together. I mean he is a prince and I'm just a servant with no importance. How crazy is this? Nobody would believe me if I said that we are together. They would think that I'm lying. 

I can still remember the moment when he went on his knees with a rose in his hand at one of our secret meetings and confessed to me. He said that he loves me. Me... Huang Renjun... a servant...

I still can't believe it even if we have been together for a few years now. As he confessed to me, my first thought was that he was kidding me or that he had lost a bet against Jaemin again, but he told the truth. I felt like I was the luckiest person on earth. My longtime crush prince Jeno returned my feelings for him. 

Since that day we have been inseparable. We saw each other every day and appreciated every moment that we had together. I'm still always excited about our meetings. But we have to be more careful not to get caught. Since Jeno gets older and nearer to becoming a king he has been watched more than before.

I can't really imagine what will happen if someone caught us. It's also helpful that we have Jaemin and Haechan on our side who always try their best to hide our secret.

As I mentioned Haechan, he has been staring at me for a while now and I wonder what his problem could be.

"What's your problem now?" I asked him a little bit annoyed.

"You were daydreaming about Jeno, right? You were smiling the whole time while staring at him. You could just go to him and kiss him if you want to make it more obvious. I still don't know how you two were not caught yet." he said while smirking. I was about to say something to defend myself as the queen interrupted me.

"Renjun, my dear. We are finished now. You can clean the tables now." I glared at Haechan one last time before I went to the tables.

"I can clean this table. You can clean the one over there" he pointed at Jeno's table and winked at me. He did that on purpose....

I tried to act professionally while I cleaned the table. As I was about to collect the dishes I suddenly felt a hand on my thighs. I looked perplexed at Jeno. He couldn't... or would he..? Here....? in front of everyone? 

I looked around, but nobody seemed to look at us so I leaned forward to him trying not to attract any attention.

"Baby, leave it for tonight or do you want to do it right here... in front of everyone?" I asked him innocently while whispering in his ear. I noticed how he froze and he quickly took his hand away. Well... two people can play this game.

I cleaned the rest of the dishes from the table while smirked and winked at him before I went to the kitchen. The last thing I noticed was how he yelled at another servant to do her work properly. Probably to hid his embarrassment from earlier.

Oh, Jeno,.....you are just acting as the cold prince but I know how you really are....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. Are you excited to know what's going to happen at night? I promise it will get more gripping. What did you think about the chapter ? Leave a comment and kudos;)


	3. Date at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is here with jenos and renjuns first real interaction with each other as a couple. I hope you like it ;)

Renjun POV:

In the kitchen, I started to clean the tables. I had to smile a little as I thought about Jeno and what just happened a while ago. I'm really excited about our meeting tonight. We didn't do anything together for a while now. 

We still see each other every day but in some way not really. We exchange glances and little smiles here and there, but that's it. It would be nice if we didn't have to hide everything so that I could just hug him without having to be worried to get caught.

Oh well... maybe I should stop thinking like that. After all, I'm just a servant and Jeno is the next king. I should be happy that he is meeting me. The truth is that he deserves someone better than me. A prince as handsome as him, who truly belongs to him. Someone like Jaemin, who is a prince and also really handsome.Not me who looks ugly and absurd next to Jeno. I'm neither handsome nor anything special. I'm just ordinary. I'm always asking myself what Jeno just sees in me......

I looked at the clock and saw that I have to hurry to get my work done so that I'm finished before we meet.

Jeno POV :

I looked at Renjun until he disappeared into the kitchen. Next, to me I noticed a servant who was staring at me.

"Is something wrong ? Or why are you staring at me? You should rather get your work done. After all that's why you're here or do you want to get fired?" I said a little bit aggressive.

" No.. ple.. please ..no I'm really sorry." she replied while stuttering and looking on the ground. I glanced at her angry for one last time before I went to my room.

Why do they always have to be like that? I know I'm handsome and all but they should stop staring at me like that. As if I would want to interfere with them in any way. I'm not crazy. It would be better if they focused on their work or else I will have to fire them. Besides I'm already taken...

As I thought of Renjun a smiled appeared on my face. My injunnie...

I miss him so much. Just a moment ago I would have loved nothing better than to kiss him as he was standing so near.

But that can't happen. My parents can't know about us. I can't wait to see him again. I can't take it anymore......

Maybe I should just go to the kitchen? It wouldn't be that bad if the other servants saw us... I mean if they say something I can just treat them that I will destroy them and their families. But, I think Renjun wouldn't be okay with that so I guess I just have to wait a little bit more until I have my injunnie in my arms again...

 

A few hours later

I was laying on my bed and waiting until I heard someone knocking on my door. That must be Renjun. I opened the door and pulled him inside. I locked the door so that nobody will disturb us and hugged him. 

" I missed you so much injunnie"

" I missed you too Jeno" he replied while giggling in my arms. I let him go but let my hand stay on his hips. He laid his arms around my neck.

"Today you were really a naughty boy weren't you Prince Jeno ?!" He said while smiling. I really love his smile. Its just so beautiful and I couldn't help myself as to smile back as I thought back at what happened today.

"I don't know what you mean. What happened today? " I asked innocently as if I didn't know what happened.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Well, I guess then you don't remember what I said to you earlier about what we will do tonight , right?" He let go of me and a tried to escape my arms, but I held him tighter.

"Wait... I think I might remember something again. You wanted to do something that was destined to be done tonight. Right, baby ?" I noticed how red he got after I said the word baby. He always gets shy when I say it. I love it every time, but it is just the truth. He is really my little baby. 

"Oh no... you are getting shy again. Where is the confident Renjun now? Come here, my little Baby" I said while hugging him again and inhaling his scent.

"Come let's sit " We went to my bed and sat on it.

"I would love nothing better than to stay like that forever without letting you go " I looked him in the eyes and saw him blushing at my words.

"I love you," he said while he slowly came near.

"I love you too" 

Our lips were almost touching. I couldn't hold it anymore and kissed him. He laid his hands on my neck and drew me closer to him. I laid my hands on his hips and also pushed him closer to me. 

I really loved the feeling when we are kissing. His soft lips on mine. I could never get enough of them. 

We paused for a while to catch our breaths but then I kissed him again because I wanted more, as I slowly pressed him into the mattress. 

I was just about to kiss his neck as someone knocked on the door. Renjun let go of me immediately and tried to fix himself. I'm already missing his lips. Who dares to disturb our moment like that?

"Who is there ?!? " I shouted being unable to control my anger.

Suddenly the door opened. Didn't I lock it properly? I noticed how Renjun froze next to me as someone came inside....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Jenos and Renjuns first real interaction as a couple. But who was at the door? Will they get caught and punished. Look forward to find out in the next chapter.   
> Leave a comment or a kudo to tell me how you think about it;)


	4. Enjoying our moments together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here. Now we will find out who was at the door. Are you excited to know ?

Jeno POV

The door opened and Jaemin came inside while smiling. I saw Renjun breathing again. He must have held his breath because he was so scared.

"What are you doing here Jaemin? Don't you have other business to do. And wasn't the door locked? How could you get inside?"

I asked a little bit angry not being able to control my anger because he just disturbed our moment and made me scared of getting caught. 

"Calm down, Tiger. Yes, the door was locked, but you know that doesn't stop me because as your best friend I have a key and I wanted to see how you are doing. I didn't know that Renjun is with you or else I wouldn't have come. I don't want to see how you suck each other's faces"

He said while smirking at us. I sometimes forget why he is my best friend. Why did I even give him the keys to my room? I must have been out of my mind at that time.

I looked at Renjun and saw him away from me on the other side of my bed. I walked to him to hug him again and rested my face on his shoulders.

"So since you see that I'm busy you should leave now. I want my time with Renjunnie... Alone !"

I hugged Renjun more as I said that and I noticed how he started laughing at that point.

"No..., why? I also missed Renjun and want to spend time with him!" Jaemin said as he walked to Renjun. I pushed him back and hugged Renjun closer. Renjun is mine and mine alone and I don't want anybody near him even if Jaemin is my best friend.

"No, go away. He is mine so leave us alone !" I said while glaring at Jaemin.

"Ok, you jealous prince. I'm leaving before you get angrier. So Renjunnie see you and Jeno we will talk tomorrow!"

Jaemin walked away and locked the door again. Finally! Now I can enjoy my time with Injunnie again. I looked at Renjun and our eyes meet. How can someone be so beautiful? He is just perfect. I'm so glad that I can call him mine. I laid my hands on his waist and pulled him to me so that he was sitting on my lap. He put his hands on my neck and smiled at me...

Renjun POV

As I was sitting on Jenos lap I realized how much I missed him. How much I missed us being together like this. It has been a while since I could be with him like this. We always have to hide and with all our duties we don't seem to have time anymore to meet each other. How I wish we were just a normal couple with no need to hid and where we can just love each other.

"Hey, is everything okay? You were spacing out and you looked like you always do when you think too much." 

I didn't even realize I was spacing out again. I looked straight into his eyes and started caressing his hair. 

"You were thinking about it again, right? I know it's hard, but I know we can handle that. I love you so much and I can't lose you. Just be patient and wait a little more. I will fix everything so that we don't have to hide anymore !" He pecked my lips and held my hands. I couldn't hide anything from him. He knows me too well for that. I didn't even say anything but he knew what I was thinking...

"I love you too" I said while looking at him

"And don't worry I was just thinking too much again. I don't want to lose you too. I can't imagine a life without you so even if I have to wait 10 or more years, I will wait because for you I would wait forever. As long as we are together it doesn't matter!"

He smiled at me after I said that. I really love him. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I don't know what to do without him. He is my everything.

"My Injunnie" he said while caressing my waist and leaning closer to me. He started kissing me and I immediately kissed him back. I cupped his face with both of my hands and started to lean more to him. I felt Jenos hands wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I couldn't help myself but let to out a moan. How much I missed his lips. I was craving for Jenos kisses and touch.

Pulling away, I panted. I stared down at his now rosy lips and then kissed him back again. His kisses are really addicting. 

Needing to breathe, I pulled away again and let my head rest on his shoulders.

Jeno smiled, rubbing circles on my waist and kissed my head. 

"I love you, my little baby"

I could only hum as a response as I was still catching for air and feeling overwhelmed.

We stayed in this position for a while. My head on his shoulder and his hands on my waist. I wish we could stay like this forever. 

I looked at the clock and saw that it already was midnight. That means that I needed to go now otherwise they will realize that I'm missing and I would get it trouble.

I sat straight and removed my head from his shoulders.

"It's already midnight... You know what that means."

He sighed and looked at me like a sad puppy. It isn't that I don't want to stay but I just can't...

"Already? We didn't even get to spend much time with each other. I don't want you to leave but I also know that you have to....."

He removed his hands from my waist and held my hand while standing up and leading me to the door.

"I will miss you when you go. Can we see each other again tomorrow? I just have classes in the morning and after that, I'm free. No prince duties. You could come to bring me something and just stay. When someone asks where you have been you can just say that the prince ordered you to help him."

I smiled at him and nodded happily.

"Jeno that's a great idea. I nearly thought that we wouldn't see each other again and don't worry I will make sure that nobody will get suspicious." I said while trying to give him a convincing smile.

"Good. But if not you know that I can handle them. After all, I'm the prince." he said while smiling back at me. This idiot. I already know that, but I also know that I can handle that myself. I'm just glad that I'm not the only one who wants to see each other again. I guess we were both missing each other...

We hugged for the last time and Jeno pecked my lips.

"See you tomorrow injunnie and I love you!"

"I love you too" I gave him one last peck and walked out the door. I looked around and fortunately, nobody was there so I quietly walked to my room.

I laid on my bed thinking about Jeno. I m really happy to have him as my boyfriend and I don't really know what I would do without him. I just love him so much...

After a while, I slowly started to fall asleep still thinking about Jeno and looking forward to see him again......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit Noren fluff, because we all needed it. How did you like it? What do you think about Jaemins first appearance? He and Haechan will appear again in the next Chapters and they will also play a more important role then. Thanks for reading and please look forward to my next chapters;)
> 
> To be continued...


	5. Jeno and Jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here about Jenos and Jaemins relationship and a little bit about Jenos past and the history of the Kingdom. I hope you like it and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Jeno POV  


I woke up on my bed with a smile on my face as I thought about last night. I finally got to meet my Renjunnie again and it was beautiful as always. I still hate it that we have to hide all the time but as I promised him I'm going to fix everything so that we can be finally together in public. How wonderful would it be, me as a king and Renjun as my lover at my side helping me? I wouldn't want any other person on my side. He's the one for me, my true love. I love him really much and I really don't want to lose him...

As I look at the door I noticed that it's already late and that I have to hurry now so I won't get late to my lesson and get scold by my teacher.

 

A few hours later  


Thank God! The lesson is done. I know we have to learn a lot of things to reign this country but why has it to be that boring. The only thing that helped me to not fall asleep was the thought about Renjun... and maybe also Jaemin who was annoying me the whole lessons by making kissy faces and sending me winks to tease me.  
Why did he have to disturb us yesterday? Not that he only destroyed our moment, he is also making fun at me now. I hate it. 

Speaking of the devil I saw Jaemin walking to me while smirking.  
"Hey, Tiger. Did you have fun last night? You were probably sucking each other's faces again right ?" His smile only grew wider as he said that.

"That's not your business" I said already feeling annoyed.  
"Why? I'm your best friend and best friends tell each other everything. Besides, I wouldn't blame you if you did. If Renjun was my boyfriend I would have done the sam-...  
"Shut up! Leave my Injunnie out of this, he's mine. And do you want everyone to find out or what? Why are you shouting like that? You could just go to the queen and tell her yourself then it would be the same!"  
I whisper shouted while covering Jaemin's mouth with my hand.

He removed my hand and looked apologizing at me.  
"I'm sorry... I was just happy that you two could finally be together again. I know how much you missed him and how sad you were about it.."  
I couldn't really say anything against that and I also couldn't be mad at him anymore. He was probably just worrying about me and I have to admit that I kinda have been down for a few days because I wasn't able to see Renjun. As my best friend, he probably was just happy that I'm better now.

"No,... Jaemin. You don't have to apologize to me. I'm just tired that's why I escalated like that. I know that you just want the best for me and I really appreciate all the things you do for me and about Renjun you already know how I feel about him so you shouldn't provocate me."  
I gave him a little smile and a pat on his shoulder.  
"That's what friends are for right? Come here"  
He pulled me in a hug and caressed my hair.  
"And you really are a possessive and jealous boyfriend, poor Renjunnie who has to deal with you"  
I punished him lightly on his shoulder while smirking. There he was again.  
Teasing me.

Ahh. That hurts. Is this how you treat your best friend? Even after all the things I have done for you? You disappoint me Jeno."  
He said jokingly and laid his arm around my shoulder.  
"That's your punishment for teasing me again. Come on let's go to the room. I already see the other's looking at us weirdly. We can hang out until Renjun comes"  
I said that we slowly started walking to my room.

Finally! I couldn't stand the others anymore. I don't know why but I didn't seem to get along with the other princes. There were exactly four of us representing the 4 kingdoms that we are going to reign in the future. The 4 kingdoms are the North, the East, the South, and the West Kingdom.  
I was the Prince of the North Kingdom and Jaemin of the South. The other two were Mark Lee Prince of the West Kingdom and Jisung Park, the Prince of the East Kingdom.

We are all taking the classes together that prepare us for the position of a king and therefore we should also get to know each other and become friends to ensure peace. But even if my parents are hoping for that, I don't really seem to get along with them well.  
I'm usually not really good at making new friends and I also don't really get along with most of the people. The only persons I really trust are Jaemin, Renjun and probably my mom. They are the only people I can rely on and also the only ones I need. I don't need a bunch of friends when I have them. And I'm going to be king anyway so I don't really need anyone else. As long as I have them with me everything is fine.

"Jeno??! Jeno ??!" I stopped thinking and looked at Jaemin who waved his hand in front of me.  
"Is everything okay? You didn't react when I called you ?" He said while looking worried.  
"Yeah, everything is fine" He didn't seem to believe me but let it slide.  
"Ok. So let's go inside!"  
I didn't even realize that we were in front of my door as Jaemin walked inside and jumped on my bed. That idiot. I quietly followed him while closing the door and sat next to him on my bed.

"So can I just hang out with you till Renjun comes or can I join you two a little? Please, I also miss Injunnie and watching my favorite couple together." He asked me while giving me puppy eyes. Does he really think that works for me? The only puppy eyes that can convince me are Renjuns.  
"Stop trying to act cute in front of me. You know that doesn't work" He still looked at me with begging eyes.  
"Ok, fine. But just because that means that you will leave us alone for a while and I also think Renjun wants to see you again."  
He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you. I promise I won't stay too long. I know that you want your time alone."  
He kissed my cheek as he said that. I pushed him away and cleaned my cheek with my hands.  
" I already said yes so there's no need to be disgusting and kiss me. And I hope you won't forget your promise. I will kick you out if you won't go away. Best friend or not."  
He nodded and smiled again.  
Laying on my bed. We were talking and laughing together while waiting for Renjunnie to come along and join us.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here was some Nomin content and their relationship as best friends. We also got to see a little bit of Jeno's relationship, but more will be revealed later. The next chapter is about Norenmin and Noren so I hope you are looking forward to it.  
> To be continued.....


	6. Meeting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm back again. I'm sorry for not posting anything, but I was a little busy with school. But I hope you will like the Chapter. It´s about Norenmins relationship to each other. To be

Jeno Pov  
I was laying on the bed with Jaemin and we were still talking to each other when we heard a knock on the door. That must be my Renjunnie. I'm so happy that he is here.  
I jumped out of the bed and opened the door while trying to look presentable. Renjun stood there with a table with tea. He smiled after seeing us and slowly came inside while pushing the table with him.

" Prince Jeno,  Prince Jaemin I'm here to bring you your afternoon tea."  
I closed the door and saw Jaemin walking to Renjun.

" Renjunnie we are among us here so you don't need to be so formal. Come here I missed you"  
He hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. That jerk. He told me that he would leave  Renjunnie to me. I quickly went between them and pushed Jaemin away while hugging Renjun myself.

"Get away from him. He's mine"  
I looked at Renjun and saw him giggling. He looked so beautiful. I cupped his cheek and slowly leaned forward to him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and hugged him after that with my chin resting on his head.

"I didn't do anything. What do you mean? Now come and sit beside me"  
He patted on the bed next to him. Didn't do anything..sure. I can't do something now because Renjun is still with us but he is going to regret that. I'm going to hid his favorite clothes or his plushies because I know that he can't live without them.  
I was smirking as I thought of the idea, but I quickly got back to reality as I felt something warm leaving my body. I looked up and saw Renjun sitting next to Jaemin on the bed. I followed him and sat next to him.

 

Renjun Pov  
"So how have you been? I haven't seen you for a long time and I missed you really much. I didn't know what to do without you" Jaemin said dramatically while clinging to me.  
"Aww, I missed you too and I'm feeling pretty good, thanks" I slightly hugged him back.  
"You're not overworking yourself right? Just say a word and we will make sure that you don't have to do so much"  
"That's right Injunnie. You know that I would do anything for you"Jeno said while looking at me with worrying eyes.  
I gave them both a smile and took their hands in mine.

"You both don't have to worry about me, as I already said I'm fine. Besides, you know that I don't want you to interfere with my duties. I like my being a servant. And I don't want to be treated better than the others that is unfair for them." I let go of their hands.  
"But Renjun you are different than the others to us." Jeno took my hands in his again and gave them a kiss.  
"I know but still... It's my duty and I'm still a servant who has to do his job properly. And I want to do this. I'm still very thankful that the Queen took care of me back then as I lost everything. My parents, my family, just everything. I know that I was still young back then so that I can't really remember everything, but that's why I'm more thankful to her. I can still remember how she saved me"

I didn't even realize that I started crying while I was talking. That was the day my whole life changed. I was an orphan, left alone without anything and the Queen saved me. Jeno put his hands on my cheeks and made me face him. He wiped my tears away from my face and kissed my forehead before he hugged me.  
"Please don't cry. You know that I hate to see you crying. I wish I could have been with you back then so that I could have protected you" I slightly distanced myself from his arms so that I could look him in his eyes.  
"You idiot. You were also I kid back then so how could you have helped me. Besides, that's all in the past. I'm just glad that I have you now. You two and Haechan are the only ones I need. I love you guys."  
"Aww, Renjunnie. We love you too" Jaemin said. Jeno and Jaemin hold me tight and Jeno gave me a kiss on my lips.

" You're are also the only ones I need. I don't know what to do without you Renjunnie. I love you so much. And don't worry I.. I mean we will always be there for you. That's what a family is for, right?"  
I slowly broke away from them and smiled at both of them.

"Well, enough with the grief. We should use the time we have together usefully."  
I wiped away the last tears that I had left and smiled again.  
"That's right you should have seen Jeno today. I had to listen to him whining all day about how much he misses spending time with you. Poor me, who had to put up with him like this."  
"Hey!" Jeno said while hitting Jaemin on his head.  
"What are you talking about! I only told you that I was missing him. I didn't whine to you the whole day"  
"My ass! You were whining!"  
I started laughing as I saw them bickering like that. As always. They both stopped arguing and looked at me and then each other and started to laugh too.

Everything is good again and we were having fun like we always do. We spent some time with each other as jaemin stood up to go now.  
"Well, my lovely lovebirds its time for me to go now. I really enjoyed my time with you, but I better leave you alone now, so that you can spend some time with each other. I don't want to sit beside you when you are disgusting and sucking each other's faces."  
He made a disgusted face and smirked at us first but then hugged us both to say goodbye.  
"I hope to see you soon. Well, I will see Jeno tomorrow again that's why I mean you renjunnie. I hope we can soon spend time like this again with each other. So, I'm going to leave now. Please behave yourselves and I hope that you two don't get caught, that would be an absolute disaster"  
With that, he went out the door and I and Jeno were alone again. Just among us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like the new chapter? A part of Renjuns past was revealed, but we will get to know more so stay tuned. and the next chapter is about Noren again so I hope that you are looking forward to it.


	7. I`m always here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with a new chapter and some Noren fluff. I'm sorry that I didn't post for a while, but I promise the next chapter will be uploaded within a week. I hope you like this Chapter.

Jeno POV  
As soon as Jaemin left and I turned around to look at Renjunnie again. He was still sniffling with tears in his eyes. I wiped his tears away before I pulled him into a hug. I held him tightly and pulled him to sit on my lap. He hugged me back with his arms around my neck while I was holding his waist, caressing his skin with my thumb and rubbing circles on his back.

We hugged for a long while, just enjoying being in each other's arms again until I finally pulled out to look at him.

"I'm so happy that you are here. And even if I'm hating to admit that Jaemin was telling the truth. I have to admit that I was really whining about missing you all day. I just don't feel complete without you by my side Renjun. You are everything to me. I don't know how long I will endure having to stay away from you and acting like you're just a servant to me. I just want you Renjun, by my side, as my boyfriend. I don't want to hide anymore, maybe we should just spill the tea?"

I said while looking at him like a sad puppy, trying to convince him to agree with me. He smiled at me while caressing my cheeks and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"I know Jeno, I know, but we cant. You are the prince, soon to be king. I don't think it would be good to reveal that you have a relationship with a servant. I mean think about how the others will react, especially your parents? I also want to hold your hand in public or even kiss you, but that's not possible. I don't know what your parents or the kingdom would say if they were to found out. The only thing that matters is that you know that I love you and that I will always be by your side."  
"I love you too Renjunnie, so fucking much"

We were staring at each other eyes, our foreheads leaning on each other. 

"If you don't kiss me now, then I will." I said as I leaned forward closing the gap between us and connecting our lips together. As soon as our lips touched each other I heard Renjun leaving a soft gasp from his lips.  
I kiss him hungrily and passionate. It was a long time ago since we could kiss each other like that, our bodies curving against each other. After a long passionate kiss, I pulled away to catch my breath. I open my eyes and see Renjun, already looking so wrecked and flustered. I did that. I cupped his cheeks and let my thumb brush lightly against his soft and rosy lips. I meet his gaze as I lean forward to kiss him again. 

 

Renjun POV  
I smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slide in. I wrapped my arms around Jeno's neck again, as his hands traveled down my back and then to the back of my thighs as I wrapped my legs around him. I pull away from another breathtaking kiss. 

"You're so pretty" Jeno breaths out still trying to catch his breath again after our heated kiss. I can't help but to blush with a shy smile on my lips as I snuggle close to Jeno's body to hid my face on his chest.

"Don't say that." I said while being flustering and hiding my face in my hands.  
I hear him laughing, his fingers brushing along the exposed skin on my waist before he leans in close to press a kiss right on my head.

"Why? Cant I compliment my pretty boyfriend ?" I look up to see him smirking and I lightly punch him on his arm.

"No, you cant. It's embarrassing for me" I said while pouting angrily but Jeno's just laughs while looking at me.

"So cute." he said as he pinched my cheeks and hugged me again. I was too embarrassed to say something, so I just hugged him back.

"I still can't believe your mine." he said as he pulled away still caressing my waist.

"I can't believe your mine too" I said while leaning forward to give him a soft peck on his lips. 

We hugged again, enjoying the warm feeling of being in each other's arms.  
A wave of calmness crashing in my body as Jeno tightens his grip around me.

I wish we could stay like this forever, snuggling close together in each other's arms. I loved the feeling of his arms around me. I wish we could just pause the moment so that we don't have to worry anymore about anything, just enjoy being by each other's side.  
After cuddling for a little more I left to go to my room, smiling while thinking about Jeno and how happy we are with each other. Little did I know at that moment that this one of the last calm and sweet moments we had with each other before everything will turn upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it so far. We all needed a Noren kissing scene. Tell me if you liked it. Are you excited to know what will happen to their relationship? Will they break up? Stay tuned if you want to find out.  
> To be continued .....


	8. I guess I don´t know you anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next Chapter. And this time it is only in Renjuns point of view. I hope you enjoy it.

Renjun POV  
The next morning I woke up because someone was shaking me. I carefully opened my eyes and saw Haechan standing beside my bed and probably trying to wake me up.

"What time is it?"

"Its already 7 am you have to wake up now because we have a lot do now. You know the preparations because the other kingdoms will come to visit us tomorrow!"   
That's right. I'm really excited to meet the heirs of the other kingdoms. I only now the princes by hearings because Jeno and jaemin told me about them, but I have never seen them in real life.

I slowly get up so that we won't be too late. I know it wouldn't be that bad because the royal family really likes me except for maybe the king who is also Jenos dad but I still want to do my job properly.  
I quickly went to the bathroom and washed up before I walked to my room and say Haechan sitting on my bed.

"Where were you yesterday. I dropped by to look after you, but I didn't saw you in your room. You were with Jeno, right?" he said while smirking at me.  
I realized how I started blushing.  
"Yes I was"  
"You know that you cant visit him anymore. With all the guests here it would be too risky that someone might see you"   
"I know"

Even though I didn't like it I know that I have to stay away from Jeno for a while. With all the people around the palace, we could easily get caught. That's why I enjoyed the time we had with each other yesterday. The only thing left for us are hiding glances and smiles that we show to each other, but that's it.I'm really going to miss him and miss being near him, but we can't do anything about that, so we just have to accept our fate and play our roles.  
"Renjun, come on we have to go now!"

We went to the kitchen, where many servants already were to prepare all the food. Haechan and I had to clean and decorate the dining room where all the important people in our society would eat tomorrow. It took almost the whole day till we all were finished.  
We all went to sleep because we had to wake up really early tomorrow for the last preparations to finish, so I quickly went to my room to go to sleep.

❤ ❤ ❤ 

The next morning I woke up at 5 am. As I got up I saw the sun rising through the window of my room. What a beautiful view to start my day. I went to Haechans room to wake him up because it was right beside mine. We took turns of the person who wakes up the other, haechan woke me up tomorrow that means it's my turn today. I quickly woke him up and we started to get ready and then left our rooms.

"Are you excited to finally meet the other princes? I heard that they are really handsome. I mean look at Jaemin and Jeno they are already hot as hell especially Jaemin, no offense Renjun but jaemin is more my style than Jeno"  
"Is this the only thing that you are thinking about. And please Jeno is a lot hotter than Jaemin. I mean have you seen him?"  
"Renjun I know you can't help it because you're his boyfriend, but I think you need new eyes"  
"You l-"

I was interrupted when the queen suddenly entered the kitchen. Probably to check if everything is ready since the guest will arrive in the afternoon. She went around with a serious look to check everything but started smiling when she saw me.

"Renjun, my boy its really good to see you. As I see you are working hard as always. I'm sorry that our card game meetings didn't work out for a while but you know how busy it and now especially with the visit of the others heirs. But after all, this is finished I hope we can start to play again, dear."

I noticed how all the other suddenly stopped working and were now all looking at us. Some with hateful looks and some with admiration. Probably the whole palace nows that I have a good connection with the royal family since the queen sometimes treats me like her own son and Jeno being my "childhood friend". 

"Yeah sure. That would be great. I'm already looking forward to our next meeting" I answered the queen with a smile on my face.  
"That's good. I have to go now. Could you bring us breakfast?"  
"Sure"  
After that, she left the kitchen and the others started working again. I and some other servants quickly prepared the breakfast and then went to the dining room to serve the royal family.

As I entered the room and saw the queen and Jeno sitting on the table and talking to each other. The king wasn't there, like always. I don't know why and Jeno doesn't want to tell me but the king is almost never there. I don't know where he is and what he is doing, but it seems like his relationship with his family isn't that good either. He barely talks to Jeno or even his wife, that's why I also don't really like him. 

I served the queen while some other servant served Jeno as I smiled at both of them. After serving her, her food I wanted to go back to the kitchen to work again when I heard a lot sound of something crashing on the floor. I looked back and saw, how the other servant fell on the floor while she also pulled down the tablecloth and all the dishes that were on top of it, which also were all broken. Oh no! I tried to go to her to help to clean the mess when Jeno stood up with an angry looking face.

"You useless little bitch. What have you done! Last time I saw you I told you to do your job properly. But see now I guess you aren't capable to do that. What can you even do you useless piece of shit I should have fired you long before. Look at what you have done! That's why I hate you, servants. All of you are wasteless. You can't do anything. Get out here I don't want to see you anymore!"

Jeno shouted at the little girl who had now started crying. We all looked shocked at Jeno. I know that he can be quite mean and cold to the other servants but I have never seen him like that before. Did he hate all the servants? Does that mean he also hated me?  
"Jeno! How could you say something like that? It was just an accident. I didn't raise you like that!" 

The queen also seemed not very pleased about how Jeno acted. I'm still quite shocked. I looked at Jeno with a hurtful look and saw him looking at me. His expression quickly went from angry to regretful now that he realized what he said. I quickly ran away not being able to look him in the eyes. 

How could he do something like that? Does he also just see me as useless? I don't know what to think anymore about him. Maybe these were his true thoughts and he only acted as he liked me? I don't know anything anymore. All the things he said to me, were they all lies?   
Arriving at my room I looked at my mirror and saw tears running down on my eyes. I don't think that I can face him now. I didn't know that he was capable of saying something like that. It's like I don't know him anymore......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? The drama is going to start from now on and things will get more exciting. What do you think about Jeno and his behavior? What will happen to their relationship? Stay tuned for the next Chapters.


	9. Why?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. Find out what will happen after Noren's fight. I hope you like it!

Jeno POV  
It has been days since the guests arrived at our palace. Today is the last day of their visit. Finally! I couldn't stand them anymore. But what has been worse is that Renjun has been completely ignoring my existence. I tried to talk to him and apologize for what I have said, but it didn't work out. I don't know what to do anymore.

I have been secretly crying in my room for days now, that I even got Jaemin and Haechan to worry about me, even if they are still angry at me for hurting Renjun. The worst thing is that I'm still seeing him every day but can't go to talk to him. I'm really scared that I'm going to lose him.

He is my Renjunnie. My boyfriend, my everything. I really love him and I need him with me, by my side. I don't know why I said all these things the other day. I was just so angry and then because of this little accident I kinda just exploded. I didn't mean anything that I said I was just so angry at that time. 

I don't know what to do anymore. I have just been sulking in my bed for days now and the only times that I went out of my room was when I had to. All the time when I was sitting with the others nobody notices that my smiles were fake and that I was in pain.  
If I could just explain myself and tell him why I was so angry at that time. Maybe he will understand me then. Hopefully....

I must have really hurt him because Renjun is literally an angel and can't be mad at anyone. He is always so nice to everyone, he's fair, he's honest, he's just so perfect. I always knew that I didn't deserve him but I'm selfish and still want him to be with me. He probably deserves someone much better than me who also treats him the way he deserves. Not someone like me who only hurts him...

I didn't even realize that someone entered my room when I saw jaemin sitting on my bed next to me.

"Hey, Jeno. You should get up. You have been in bed all day" Jaemin says with a worried look.

"Why should I? There is no reason why I should get up and I find my bed really comfortable." I said turning around so that I don't have to face him. 

"Well I'm not going to accept that anymore Jeno, you have been sulking enough Jaemin removed my blanket and poured water over my face.

"What the fuck! Jaemin. You asshole. I'm all wet now" I angrily shouted at Jaemin.

"Well, at least you're awake now. I was tired of you sleeping all day in your bed, Jeno wasting all of your time. You should have gone to Renjun and apologized for the idiotic things you have done!"  
Doesn't he think that I already tried that? I know that I should fix things with Renjun and I don't need Jaemin to remind me of that.

"I already tried, okay! But he doesn't want to see me anymore. So you all knowing Jaemin what do you think I should do no-!"

"Stop it. Don't try to make me the bad guy here. Its all your fault Jeno and you should try to fix it. I completely understand why Renjun is like that to you, I would be the same. You can just hope that he doesn't break up with you. I mean how could you say something like that when you love him, a servant!"  
Jaemin shouted back. I already know that. I know that I messed up and gave Renjun every reason to break up with me. Without realizing I started crying like I have been the past days. Jaemin saw it and quickly went by my side to comfort me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, but I still don't understand why you said something like that. I know you aren't like this normally and would never say something bad about Renjun. So why Jeno, why?"

"I know. I really didn't mean to say that but I was just so mad at that day because....because..."

"Because of what Jeno tell me about it. I'm your best friend, for fuck's sake. You know you can trust me."  
Maybe he was right. Maybe I should tell him about it. He could help me to deal with it.  
I walked to the bottom drawer and took a letter out, then I gave it to Jaemin.  
I checked his expression while he was reading and then more he read, the darker his expression became. After he finished reading, he was really angry.

"That son of a bitch. Jeno why didn't you tell me sooner about it. I'm going to kill him. How dare he does something like that to you... and Renjunnie!!"  
I quickly walked beside Jaemin and tried to calm him down. It fortunately worked and instead of being angry he was looking at me with a sad expression.

"I'm really sorry Jeno. If I had only known. I would have helped and protected you. But Jeno... I think you should really talk to Renjun about it. If he knew the reason why you were like that on that day he will probably understand and forgive you..." He hugged me and patted me on my back.

"I know, but.. do you really think that this will change anything? I clearly messed up. And if I tell him, he will only be worried and it would also be dangerous for him he could get hurt. I don't want him to get hurt because of me..."

"Well, you already hurt me!!!"  
I looked to the left and say Renjun standing at the door. He closed it and went inside. He is here... he is here in my room. But why? I thought he hated me, so why is he here?

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore"  
His face was unreadable and he didn't even look at me.

"Well, the Queen asked me to inform you that dinner will be ready soon."  
He looked uncomfortable standing there. It must hurt him to be here, near me, but he still didn't want to disobey the queen's orders.  
I noticed Jaemin moving beside me to stand up, while he was walking to the door.

"I think you guys should talk. Jeno.. tell him what you told me and Renjun..."  
He faced Renjun and looked him in the eyes.

"I know that you are really mad at him, but you should let him explain himself so that this idiotic fight is finally going to be over. You both love each other and I can't stand to see you both suffering."  
That was the last thing he said before he walked out the door. Renjun was still standing on the other side of my room. It hurts me to see that he doesn't want to be near me, but I know that I deserve it.

" So...what was the thing Jaemin was talking about?" he looked up to meet my eyes. His voice was shaking while he talked to me.  
"Well, first of all, I'm really sorry for what I have said the other day. I know that this doesn't change anything but I'm still sorry. I was an asshole, well I am still one. I didn't mean anything that I said, not a single thing. I was just so mad that day. I love you Renjun. I really love you. You know that and also that you aren't useless or anything else what I said that day. You are my everything....."  
I couldn't help myself but to cry and Renjun was completely the same. So maybe that means that he doesn't hate me?

"Yeah, you are right. You were an asshole. Do you know how I felt after you said so horrible things about me? I was really hurt Jeno. So why, why did you say that, why were you so mad that day. Why would you say something like that about the person you love! Please tell me Jeno I want to understand!"  
Renjun broke down, crying after shouting at me. I quickly went to him and hugged him.  
He was now crying on my shoulder while I was hugging him tightly.  
We were both crying but at the same time happy to be in each other's arms again. After calming ourselves down we went to the bed and sat down, facing each other.  
I took Renjuns hand in mine and caressed them.

"I think we cried enough now. But you still didn't tell me what happened that day and yours still not forgiven until you tell me about it."  
Renjun said. Even if he tried to sound threatening, he was still smiling. I couldn't help but to smile back at him. Being happy that he was talking to me again.

"Well, something happened that day, something bad, which was the reason why I was so mad that day and said things that I didn't mean. It was because of......."

"...because of..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Well, I just couldn't see Renjun being mad at Jeno, he suffered enough. What do you think was the reason Jeno was so mad that day? What could be written in the letter? And will Renjun forgive him? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> To be continued......


	10. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I´m back with a new chapter. Are you excited to find out what happened with Jeno?!

Jeno POV

" because of Mark...." I said while looking at Renjun.

"Mark? As in Mark Lee, the Prince of the Kingdom of the west?" Renjun asked me while looking confused.

"Yeah, I meant that asshole." I really hate him, even before what he has done and now I only hate him more.

"What does Mark Lee have to do with you being so mad that day? What happened. Tell me, Jeno. I want to know!" Even if he still looked confused he also seems desperate to know the answer and I´m also willing to give it to him.  
Since I didn't know how to explain it to him I only gave him the letter, just like Jaemin.

"Read it for yourself“ I gave him the letter and rested my chin on his shoulder to see his reaction when he was reading the letter.

The letter:

Dear Lee Jeno,  
I happen to find out something very interesting about you. I didn't know you were a faggot and especially that you were hooking up with that little servant of yours. I was really shocked when I found out about you two. 

One day after our lessons I walked down around the hall when I heard someone moaning from your room. I quietly looked inside only to see you and your little servant kissing each other. I found it really disgusting. But the worse was when you told him you love him. Him? A poor servant and you, a prince? What a scandal would that be?  
When I saw you I thought you were just desperate for sex but it seems like you two are in a relationship. Well, you wouldn't want anyone to find out about it, do you ? Especially your father right? Oh, I could only imagine what he would do to you if he found out what you are doing in the free time. 

I bet he will try to bet the faggot out of you. Oh and that poor little servant boyfriend of yours. He will probably be punished badly, locked in or maybe even punished to death. You wouldn't want that do you? You love him and you want to protect him, right? Well if you don't want anyone to find out then you should also do something for me. 

You still know my sister, right you asshole. She is still being put inside because of that stupid ass of yours and I want you to release her. Since you are the prince of the kingdom were she is being held I think you can do something about it right?! If you don't want anyone to find out then rescue her and bring her to me. You have 4 weeks left. Better get the job done, right Lee Jeno?!

 

I still couldn't believe that asshole. I mean what does he think he is, threatening me like that. I noticed Renjun was finished with reading when he put the letter down.  
He looked at me and hugged me.

" I`m so sorry Jeno. I didn't know. I didn't even know mark was capable of doing that. I`m sorry" He said with his face snuggling on my chest.

"No even because of that, I shouldn't have treated you like that so I should be the one who is sorry. I hope you can forgive me now"  
Renjun pulled away to give me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Of course, I´m going to forgive you. You know I can't stay mad at you for that long, you know how I love you. even if what you did was really mean and stupid, you´re still forgiven. But only if you promise me to never do that again." 

"I promise you I will never ever behave like this again. I promise and I love you too"  
I smiled at him and we hugged each other again.  
I´m just so glad that he isn't mad at me anymore. This week where he ignored me was the worse for me. I didn't know what to do without him. He really is my everything.

I pulled away to look him in the eyes. I slowly started to caress his back. I really missed touching him.

I saw Renjun gulping. He bit his lips and closed his eyes, enjoying how I stroke his back.

I started kissing his neck, slowly, inch for inch. Then I moved on to his shoulder. Then I gave him kisses on his eyes, forehead, lips, nose, and cheeks multiple times. Then I pulled away and saw Renjun blushing while looking down, playing with his hand. He was just too cute.

" I really missed you. I didn't see you for days." I said while lifting his chin up to be able to look at his eyes again.

"I missed you too." he said with a soft voice. So cute.  
I pulled him up so that he was now sitting on my laps and leaned forward to kiss him again, careful and passionate.  
I couldn't think of anything, just Renjun, Renjun, Renjun. Too drunk of the feeling of him.  
I pushed him down on the bed so that I was now hovering over him. We were kissing like crazy. Like our lives depend on it. My tongue slips inside his mouth, gentle, but demanding. My fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer. My veins throb and my heart explodes. I have never wanted anyone like this before. I just really love him. All I want is Renjun. 

The weight of his body under me. I feel him- all of him- pressed against me and I inhale his shampoo and that extra scent that is just so...him. The most delicious smell I could ever imagine. I want to breathe him, lick him, eat him. His lips taste like honey. He feels wonderful, laying under me  
. My hands are everywhere and it doesn't matter that his mouth is already on top of mine, I want him closer, closer and closer. Renjun was at that time a moaning mess, just like me. That's why I started to slowly pull away from him. 

We were both trying to catch our breath after our hot make out session. I looked him in the eyes and saw love in them. I kissed him for one last time before I rolled over, now laying on the bed next to him and pulled him close to me again so that my hand was resting on his waist and his head was laying on my chest. 

"Well that was hot " I said and Renjun started blushing because of that.

"Yeah, but Jeno...What should we do about Mark? I mean what if he exposes us?" He asked me worried.

"I don't know what we can do at the moment. But don't worry we still have time to think about. We have you, Jaemin, Haechan and me to think about what we should do about it. We´ll think of something" I said trying to calm him down even if I myself was worried. But I´m not letting myself to be treated like that and I will do everything to protect Renjun. Everything!

"Okay. I hope everything will turn out well."

"Me too Renjun. Me too...“ I hugged him more tightly giving his hair a kiss.

We cuddle for a while, but then Renjun had to leave again. We couldn't risk more people to find out about us, but we promised to meet each other again tomorrow. I´m just happy that we are finally back again.  
And about Mark Lee. He should be prepared because he clearly messed up with the wrong people. I´m not just someone who you can threat, I fight back and do everything what is possible to protect the ones I love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of that letter is finally solved. But what about Marks sister? Why is she locked up? And what will they do to prevent him from exposing their relationship? I hope you liked the Chapter and stay tuned to find out more;)


	12. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't post for a while but now I have summer Holidays that means that I will probably post regularly. I hope you will like the chapter.

Jeno Pov

I woke up with something warm laying on me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Renjun sleeping on my chest. How can someone be that beautiful while sleeping? I guess we both fell asleep after we talked everything out. I'm just so happy that Renjun is not mad at me anymore. He was only ignoring me for a few days nevertheless they were still the worst days my in whole life. I felt miserable all the time. That probably shows how much I love him. 

I realized how Renjun started moving, probably waking up. I stroked his hair away from his forehead and gave him a kiss on it. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me sleepily. Omg, he looks so cute. I hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go again. He giggled on my chest, pecking it. 

"Let me go. We have to get up" Renjun said trying to sound annoyed but he still smiled.

I let him go so that I could look in his face.

"No. I don't want to. Can´t we just lay here all day?" I asked him giving him my puppy eyes that will hopefully convince him.

"No we can't and you know that. I have to go to the kitchen to work. Anyway..what time is it now?" Renjun stood up and I whined already missing the warm feeling of him laying on top of me.

Renjun looked at the clock and his eyes widened in shock.

"On no. It's already 8. I'm too late. On no what should I do? I have to go now."  
He quickly fixed himself and rushed to the door.

"Wait, where is my kiss?" I asked him while smirking at him.

"Really now?" He looked at me in disbelieve but still gave me my kiss and then rushed out the door carefully so that nobody would see him.

I laid down on my bed again. I didn't have anything to do today since our guest left last night. Yes finally! And not only the guest but also my father because he had to visit the other kingdoms now. What a blessing! That means I can see Renjun more because we don't have to fear that my father will catch us! Jackpot for me! But there is still Mark...That little asshole. I'm not going to let him win no matter what. But I don't know what I should do yet... I have to ask Jaemin about it...

 

❤

 

Later when I was reading a book about politics that I had to read for my class I heard a knock on the door. 

"Who is there?" I shouted.

"It's me, Haechan, my prince. Can I please come in?" Haechan? What was he doing here?  
"  
Yeah, come inside."

The door opened and Haechan came inside. He bowed at me while saying "My prince"

I looked at him confused asking myself what he was doing

"What are you doing? We are alone, you don't have to bow to me"

"Oh really. I thought there was someone inside. Why didn't you tell me you, idiot."

And here he was again, the normal Haechan.

"Well, I couldn't even say anything before you bowed to me. Anyway, what are you doing here and is Renjun okay?" 

I asked him. Normally Renjun would always come to me. Did something happen? Omg, he was late today...

"I can already see you worrying too much loverboy and don't worry Renjun is fine. You can be lucky to have a friend like me. I covered up for him while you two were here being disgusting again. Well I'm still happy that you two made up again and I couldn't see you two being sad anymore"

"Thanks, that's good to hear." I breathed out feeling relieved.

"But you should be more careful next time. Renjun sleeping here? What if someone went inside while you two were sleeping. That would be a complete disaster."

That's right. I didn't even think of that. I was just so happy that Renjun was here. Besides me that I didn't think of that. We should be more careful especially since that thing with Mark happened...

"Anyway, I'm not here because of that. The queen ordered that she wants you and Renjun to meet her in her room." 

Me and Renjun. Why should my mother want to see us both?

"Why? Did you tell you the reason why she wants to see us?"

"No, she didn't. But hurry up now. You cant let the queen wait for you!"

We walked together to the queen and I was still asking myself why she would want to see us. I mean, of course, she wants to see me I'm her son and I also know about her meetings with Renjun but why would she want to see us both, at the same time?

 

❤

 

We arrived at her room and Haechan left, saying that he still had things to do. He knocked on the door and went inside, seeing my mom and Renjun already sitting there.

"Jeno, my dear. Its good to see you. Come inside"

I walked to her and gave her a peck on her cheek and then sat down next to her.

I looked at Renjun confused trying to ask him if he knew why my mom wanted to see us. But he also just looked helpless, not seeming to know the reason either.

"Well, you are probably wondering why I wanted to see both of you...I want to talk to you about something important. Something that involves the both of you and your relationship to each other.."

To say that I'm shocked was an understatement. Our relationship with each other? What does she mean? I know that she knows that we are kinda "Friends" but what was this all about?..No It couldn't be... Does she know about us ?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the chapter? Do you think the queen knows? And what about Mark, what will Jeno do about him? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> To be continued..


	13. Mine ?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back with another chapter and with something that you can be happy about. I needed something sweet because I´m still mad about what SM did to our Renjunnie. But I still hope you will like the chapter.

Jeno POV

We were still sitting in my mom's room and she still didn't say what this meeting was about. I looked at Renjun and he looked as nervous as I was right now. What would be if she knew? Would she tear us apart? But I don't want my Renjun to leave me...

"The thing that I wanted to talk about is something really important that will probably change both of your lives.."

Change our lives?!?!

"Jeno, my son. You are almost an adult now that means you will be crowned soon and that's why you need somebody by your side....to help you..."

OMG. She knows. Someone by my side?!? Does she mean as a partner ??? Oh no, what if she wants me to marry some girl from another kingdom  
Well, I'm going to reject that for sure because I already have someone I love.  
But why would Renjun be here then..?

"....as a personal servant..your right side who you can trust. And I think Renjun is the best for this job. You both already know and care for each other and I think you two could be a great team together." she said while smiling at us.

I exhaled in relieve and Renjun also seems relieved now. I was really scared for a moment. But wait... Renjun as my personal servant? That's the best thing that could happen to us!!!  
He would have to stay by my side all the time which means we would see each other every day!!

"So what do you both think about that? Do you want to be that to each other?"

"Well, I do!" I probably said that excited because my mom looked at me shocked and then laughed at me.

"Well, that was a big yes...What about you Renjun?"

I looked at Renjun and he smiled.

"It would be a pleasure for me to be Prince Jeno's personal servant." he said while bowing to the queen.

"That's great. You will start to be Jeno's servant from tomorrow on. Today you can say goodbye to all the servants in the kitchen. I guess they will miss you much."

"Yes, thank you, my queen.", he said while bowing again.

"And before I forget it. Renjun you will also move to another room next to Jeno so that will be near him when he needs you. Now go and enjoy your last day .."

We both stood up and left the room together after saying our goodbyes to the queen.  
If Renjun lives next to me that means that we could sleep together in one bed! I mean almost no one will notice. We could wake up next to each other every day like today...

I think today is the best day of my life. I'm just so happy right now. I can finally be with Renjun... Well, we still have to be careful but we will spend every day with each other as every normal couple would...  
I looked at Renjun who was walking next to me while smiling. I probably looked like a fool smiling like but I couldn't help myself. I was just so happy at the moment.

 

❤ 

 

We arrived at the kitchen where Renjun will have his last day before becoming mine.  
But before he went inside I pushed him inside the storeroom and hugged him.

"I'm so happy right now. To be able to spend every day with you is the best thing that could happen...."

I noticed Renjun smiling while he hugged me back.

"Me too. But that doesn't mean that we don't have to be careful anymore.. ", he said 

I pulled away to look at him and saw him trying to look serious.

"I know..but I will still see you." 

And there was it. His beautiful smile that I love so much.

"That's true....well I have to go know I want to say goodbye to them all and tell haechan about it. I will see you later then."

He pulled away slowly walking to the door but I held his hand, stopping him from going away.

"Wait where is my goodbye kiss" I said while smirking at him. 

He hit my arm, trying to look annoyed. But he still leaned forward to give me a quick kiss on my lips.

"There you have it you majesty.i'm always here to obey your orders." He said while giggling 

"But I really have to go now so see you later." He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and then went outside.

I still stayed inside for a while and then made my way to my room. I couldn't wait for Renjun to come back. Today was a good day for both of us which isn't very common. And we will have a lot more now.

I laid on my bed, still smiling and thinking about how Renjun will lay beside me almost every day...(If nobody is around). I would wake up with him in my arms and his beautiful face looking at me. It couldn't be any better...

I just love him so much... I hope we will be together forever...

We will stay at each other's side and solve every problem together. I think we can do everything if we are together and even handle that stupid asshole, Mark Lee.  
So everything will be fine now....right??!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do you think about the chapter? Seems like Noren will have a great time together now.....right?!? But what about Mark? Stay tuned for more.
> 
> To be continued


	14. Our Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks for over 2K readers I didn't know that so many people would read my story. And also thank you for all the likes and comments. These really keep me motivated to write more. I hope you will like this chapter.

2 years ago

 

Jeno PoV

I just came back from my meeting with Renjun when my parents asked me to go to see them. I wonder what they want.  
And.. speaking of Renjun. I've been in love with him for a few years now and I think its finally time to ask him to be my boyfriend. I mean we both have been crushing on each other for a long time no so I know that our feelings are the same. We also have been acting a lot like a couple (which Jaemin and Haechan said because we are too gross for them). So I think its finally the time to make things official. I want to be able to call him mine.......

  \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  

I knocked on the door and went inside. My mom and the king were sitting there. I went to my mom and gave her a peck on her cheek and then sat down.

"Jeno. There is something we want to talk about. It was a matter of time where we would have to talk about it. You know that we aren't the youngest anymore and that you will take the role as the next king. But the thing is you can't be a king .. alone..."

"Not being able to be a king alone? What do you mean?" I looked at my mom confused.

"Well, there has to be someone by your side. You will reign with you.. a partner."

"A partner ?!?! Why ?!?! I think I'm able to reign the country by myself so no thank you." 

"Jeno!!" the king stood up looking angry at me. And I saw how my mom winced when he shouted and slowly began to get away from him. 

Because it was not so good when HE was angry.

"Who do you think you are! You don't have anything to say. We already arranged everything. You are going to marry the princess of the west...."

"Arranged what??!! I don't even know her?!" I shouted back at him.

"Jeno calm down my dear." My mother looked at me with pleading eyes, silently telling me to stop.

"When you turn 20 before you are going to be crowned you will marry her. That's my final decision. You don't have to know her. The only thing that matters is that she is a princess. Don't you know how much benefits that will bring! You could even be the king of the west. Imagine that Jeno. I'm giving you an amazing opportunity."

I looked at him in disbelieve after realizing what his real intention was. He wanted more power. He wanted our kingdom to be the most powerful with the help of the west kingdom. Power is the only thing that matters to him and he even would use his own son for that. Not that he ever cared about me.

"What if I don't want to. You cant decide for me. I'm not going to marry her. Never. I don't care what you say. You just want power. That's it I'm not going to-"

HE SLAPPED ME. Right on my left cheek.

"Who gives you a right to talk to me like that!! Who do you think you are, you little shit-"

He was going to slap me again before my mother stopped him.

"Love, I didn't think he meant it like that. He is just a boy and doesn't know what he says, right Jeno?"

I could see the fear in her eyes when she looked at me. She just wanted to protect me even with a husband like that. I don't want my mother to be hurt...

"Yeah, that's right I'm sorry for my behavior." I said while looking down.

"That's good. And by the way, you don't have to worry about not knowing her. They are arriving tomorrow so that we can discuss the last details. And now leave!"

I quietly left. Angry. I don't want to meet her!  
I wish I could have said more but I didn't want my mother to be mad at me...

Well, I'm still definitely not going to marry her. No way. He can't force me. I already have someone I love...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown POV

Finally. Tomorrow will be the day... Everything will be perfect from now on. I can't wait. My dream will come. I cant wait to see him. From now on he will be mine and I'm not letting anyone or anything to separate us... I have been wishing for that since years now.  
The first time I saw his picture I knew that he was the one. Mine..only mine...

 

The next day

We arrived at the palace. The queen and king welcomed us. But the only thing that matters to me is that HE wasn't here. Where was he? Doesn't he want to see me '?!  
I asked the queen but she only said that he is busy right now and that we will see each other for dinner. I can't wait........

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jeno POV

I don't want to get up. I don't want to see her. I don't know her but I already hate her. Why do I have to marry? Why dies she has to come to visit us? And why now?1 just when I wanted to confess to Renjun...

Apropos Renjunie I should call him. Maybe I will feel better when I see him. I can't forget how he looked at me last night when I told him about it. I can't imagine how he must have felt...

But he knows that this isn't my fault and that's why he also was so understanding, he held me tight and said that everything will be fine. He is just so perfect. He always cares about others... I love him so much.

We spent our time sitting on my bed, cuddling while we talked to each other after I said to my mom that "I'm busy" and that I cant welcome our guests. But now he has to go to prepare for dinner. I don't want him to go.

"Renjunnie, cant you stay with me. I could say that I need your help with something, right?"

He looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"You know I cant.I have already been here all day and if I stay longer they will get suspicious."

I hugged him with my head on laying on his shoulder while he stroked my back.

"But I still don't want you to leave. I want you by my side, I need you. I don't want to meet them. And I don't want to marry her!"

" I know, I know. But everything will be fine. You don't have to marry her we'll think of something."

I raised my head to look at him.

"Promise me that you will always stay with me"

"I promise. And don't worry I will be there at dinner so you're not going to be there alone."

"Thank you, Renjun." I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek.

We stood up and he quietly left while I started to prepare myself for dinner to meet them all.

I just hope that everything will turn out fine........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter and this time it is about their past. I wanted to explain a few things before I start to write more so that's why I decided to write this. I originally planned to only write one chapter but it turned out it will be more (but not that much a maximum 3 Chapter I guess). I hope you like it. I think some of you already guessed who is the Unknown Person, Right? If you did tell me how I should call the "unknown" Person I have some ideas but I want to know your opinions too.
> 
> And would anyone be interested to be a prereader for this story where you can read it before I publish it and Maybe help me with a few things? One of my friends sometimes reads my chapters and it always helps me a lot to know what other people think about it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> To be continued


	15. Our Past II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with part II of the Flashback story and only one chapter is left until the "main story" begins again. so enjoy part II!

Jeno pov  
After Renjun left I decided to stand up and prepare myself for dinner. I just wish that I didn't have to go but the king would be really mad if I ditched again and that's not something that I want to happen. 

I guess I just have bear with it, it isn't like I care who she is and I'm definitely not going to marry her. Renjun is the only one who I want by my side and who I need.  
I arrived at the dining room where my parents already were seated. I looked around but it seems like our guests are here yet. I took a seat beside my mother and greeted her.

"Finally! Where have you been this morning? Not being there when we were greeting our guests. How disrespectful of you!!" 

I didn't even sit properly before the king started to shout at me. Cant, he let my life in peace? I really can't stand him anymore.

"I'm sorry but I had important things to do this morning."

"Something more important than greeting our guest? I don't believe so. Can't you just do what I say? Don't you understand how important that is? This could change your life for good!!"

He means his life. I don't want this. It's just because of him because HE wants more power. He is just using me to get that. I hate him and I also hate the fact that I can't do anything against him.

"Did you lose the ability to speak? Answer me when I talk to you ungrateful br-"

"Love, calm down. The guest might hear you."

My mother stopped him before he could slap me again.

"That's right. Be careful. If your mother weren't here to protect you... Just know how to behave when your guests are coming!!" he whispered to me in my ear.

I got goosebumps on my neck when I felt his breath. How I hate him. I wish I could do something against him. He is a monster. I don't know how he could be king. And my mother... She does everything to protect me from him. But that couldn't help me either things still happpen.. And I also don't want her to protect me all the time... I don't want her to get hurt too...

I noticed how my mother suddenly stood up beside me. I looked up and saw your guest entering. I quickly stood up to bow and then sat beside my mother again.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you Jeno. It was such a shame that we couldn't meet you when we arrived today. Unfortunately is one of us still missing. But he will arrive in a few days, he still had important things to do at home." the queen or should I say my soon to be "mother in law" said.

"No problem, it's also a pleasure to meet you and I'm sorry that I couldn't greet you this morning but I also had an important task to do."

I tried my best to sound friendly while answering.

"This is my daughter Marcy she couldn't really stop talking about you. She was so excited to finally meet you."

"Mom, stop!" I didn't even notice her standing next to her mother but then I looked at her, curious about how she will look. The person I'm supposed to marry. She looked ordinary. Brown hair, brown eyes, normal height... Some people might find her pretty but I didn't. Not when I have Huang Renjun who looked like an angel who fell from heaven.

"Nice to meet you." I said, forcing a smile.   
I saw how she blushed when I talked to her. Oh god, no....

Then it was quiet again. We all sat there without talking, just smiling at each other. Me forcing it. I really don't want to be here right now.  
I noticed how the princess stared at me the whole time. I must say it was really creepy.

"Dinner is ready" my mother announced and the servants came inside and also Renjun. I couldn't help smiling when I saw him. 

He gave me my food while the queen talked to my mother but I was so focused on Renjun that I didn't notice anything else.

"Your food, Prince Jeno." He said while smiling at me.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him.  
I looked around but nobody seemed to look at me so I took his hand under the table, hiding it from their eyes. He squeezed my hand and gave me an encouraging look. I silent promise that I should just hold on. He must have sensed how uncomfortable I am.  
He let go and went away after giving me one last smile. I watched him leave, with a longing glance.

After dinner, I went to my room again. The dinner wasn't really special we all just sat there eating. It was really awkward.  
The worst thing was that the king said that it would be good to show the princess around the kingdom tomorrow so that we could "get to know each other" better.  
The only thing I could do at that moment was to agree even if I didn't want to spend time with her. How could I survive spending a whole day with her? Even before I met her I already didn't like her and now it became worse. I don't know why but she just has this weird vibe around her and also the way she couldn't stop looking at me while we were eating. It was really creepy.....

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The next day

I waited at the gate hoping that the princess wouldn't show up so that I wouldn't have to spend my time with her. I know I'm going to hate his day. Added to this I couldn't even see Renjun yesterday after dinner or today because of the guests. We couldn't risk anyone seeing us together which makes my day even worse.

"Jeno?" I looked around and saw the princess standing there. Today she wore a dress and also makeup and all that stuff. It seems like she put extra effort into her outfit today. Not like I would care.

"I see you are here now. Well then let's start with the tour." 

I forced myself to smile at her, trying to look like I didn't hate the fact that I have to be here with her.

"I'm really grateful that you are showing me around. I hope we can get to know each other better."

"Yeah sure....."

I tried not to vomit when I heard her trying to sound cute. Do I have to endure this the whole day? I don't think I'm going to survive this day.....  
Surprisingly I did survive this day. Even if I was really annoyed by the end of it. I'm just happy that the guard (a good friend of mine) interrupted us to get me for an important matter that needs my presence. I couldn't forget him. If looks could kill he would definitely be dead by now. It was really the perfect timing, she was just about to kiss my cheek. MY CHECK! I think if he didn't interrupt us I would have slapped her. 

This whole day she has been clinging to me. Talking to me like we've known each other for years even if I just met her yesterday she also tried to hold my arm all day, but I always found a way to distance myself from her. I really don't like her. After spending a whole day with her I can say that she is the most annoying person I have ever met and I'm definitely not going to spend my life with her. Over my dead body!  
I think I need to find Renjunnie now. He is the only one who could calm me down before I do something stupid and I also missed him really much.

Just when I was around the corner of the kitchen where Renjun works when I heard a loud scream. I ran to see what happened and when I arrived just before the kitchen 

I couldn't believe what is was seeing.

Blood, Blood was everywhere and.....

and a dead body......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. And I'm also really sorry that I didn't post for a while now. But I just started my senior year in High School and I'm also writing my exams now so its really hard to find time to write, but I'm going to fly to Vienna in two weeks after my exams are finished so I think I'm going to post a chapter before that. And also thank you all for reading this story. 
> 
> To be continued.......


	16. Our Past III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> Hey, I'm back with a new chapter of the background Story. I'm sorry for not posting that long, but I had my exams and then I went to Vienna for a week, but I have vacations again so I'm hopefully going to post again next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I t's now only one chapter left of their past:)

Jeno Pov

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Blood was everywhere and within it laid my friend who just helped me a few hours ago. My friend, the guard. I looked around and saw the servant standing next to him still shocked.

"What happened !! Did you do that?!" I shouted at her while crying silently.

She looked at me, afraid.

"No.., I just found him like that a few minutes ago.."

I still looked angry at her. I know it wasn't her who killed him because she was even too weak to even hurt a fly. So how should she have killed a guard who was trained to fight?

More and more people started to gather. Probably also to see what happened and why somebody was screaming. 

I looked up and saw Renjun standing there. 

He also looked heartbroken just like me. Tears were running down his eyes.

He also knew him. He was one of the ones who knew about us and who also helped us a lot. A now... now he was dead. I couldn't believe it. That couldn't be happening.

I tried to calm myself down, but it didn't work. How could this have happened? We were in peace so how could he have been killed? And by whom?!

Does this mean there is a murderer within these walls? I couldn't imagine a murderer living here. I almost knew everyone here and I didn't think anyone would be capable of killing someone. Seems like a was wrong.

I woke up from my thoughts when more guards came and dragged me away from there. "protect the prince" they said. I looked at Renjun for the last time before I was dragged away.

A few hours later I was still locked up in my room before another guard came inside to tell me that there was a meeting I should attend.  
I wish they would let me see Renjun. I want someone who can hug me and make me feel safe again and Renjun is the only person who could do that. I just want to stay in his arms and cry... \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                              

 

As I arrived at the meeting I saw every high person standing there, meaning my mom, the king and the royalties from the other Kingdom with many many guards.

"Jeno, dear is everything okay? I know he was your friend. I can't believe that happened. This has never happened before...."

"I'm okay mom. Thanks for asking" I said as I went to my mom and hugged her.

"I guess it was a shock for everyone. But my son isn't that weak, crying like a baby, right?"

The king said while looking at me. Even at this time, he couldn't care less about someone's feelings. He really is a monster without any emotions...

"Yeah, right..." my mother looked at me worried but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, we all gathered here to discuss what we should do after that incident happened. The first thing to do is to protect everyone more, which means more guards around us. We don't know who was the murderer and if the guard was his real target. Maybe it was one of us and he was just in his way. Our security will question everyone who might have seen something to help them find out who murdered him. The killer could still be here without us knowing, so I want everyone to have a guard close to them and stay in their room most of the time. Until we find the killer, no one's safe."

Everyone nodded their heads as my mom finished speaking. There wasn't anything else what we could do. Staying safe in our rooms was the best thing to do at the moment.

"And another thing is that I think its best to pause the marriage arrangments until everything is fine again..."

"No!!" shouted the princess while looking really angry.

"That's the only logical thing to do now my dear, we are all in danger right now, so how should we manage the marriage?"

"I don't see any danger here. We shouldn't stop the marriage, because of this. I want to marry Jeno now!"

She shouted more. I must say she looked like she was crazy. I mean she is crazy, we are all in danger right now and the only thing she is thinking about is the weeding. I don't even want to marry her.

Her mother seemed to have calmed her down because the apologized for her behavior and stayed silent.

She only seemed creepier to me now. And the more and more I know her, the more I dislike her. I must say I'm quite happy that we have to pause the marriage even if I'm still sad about the circumstances.

After that, we all parted our ways and went to our rooms again.

I was laying in my bed with guards outside my room when I heard something outside my room.

I was scared. Maybe it was the killer?!!

Just when I was about to get my sword the door opened and the princess came inside. 

You could literally see how relieved I was. I went back to sit on my bed and looked at her.

"What are you doing here? You should have stayed in your room!"

"Aren't you happy to see me? I came to see you because I missed you."

She left the door and slowly got closer to me while she smiled. However, there was something weird about her smile...

"Oh Jeno, arent you sad like I am about our marriage. Maybe we should just run off together and marry secretly. Don't you also want to finally be mine?!"

She came closer and closer as I walked further and further away from her. Something wasn't right, she suddenly behaved very strangely.

"To be honest. . . no. I think I should tell you the truth because something else wouldn't be fair. I have to admit that I was glad we weren't getting married that soon."

"What!?" she shouted.

"Don't you love me? Don't you want to be with me?!"

"No. I don't love you, to be honest, I kind of hate you. I didn't want this marriage. I already have someone I love." 

I shouted back. She got more and more angrier while I was speaking.

"No!! You are mine. You can't love someone else other than me. You and I are perfect for each other. And I'm not letting anyone destroy what we both have with each other. Well if you don't want to be mine voluntary I guess I have to make you mine."

Suddenly she was right beside me, holding something on to my mouth. I tried to fight her off and to scream, but it couldn't do it. The last thing I saw was someone trying to open the door before I couldn't move anymore and everything became black.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the chapter? Are you excited to know how it will end? What do you think about it? Will Jeno be saved? What will happen now? What do you think of the "princess"?  
> Stay tuned to find out more and thank you all for reading my story.
> 
>  
> 
> To be continued.....


	17. Our Past IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I'm back again with a new chapter and the last one of the Flashback story. I hope that you will like it!

3rd Pov

Finally! She smiled while staring at Jeno who laid on the bed. Not moving at all, but still breathing slowly. Now he was finally hers and nobody could stop them anymore.   
Her plan went perfectly. Well besides the part that she had to knock out Jeno to come with her. But she knew that Jeno was just confused and maybe scared, but deep down he loved her just how much she loved him. He just needed some time to realize his true feeling for her and she would make sure to do that. Now that they are going to be together forever. 

She couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of their future together. Nobody could stop her now, no one! She will leave with Jeno tomorrow morning, where everyone is still sleeping to make sure that nobody will see them or stop them. If someone wants to stop them she is going to make sure that they aren't in their way anymore. She will not hesitate to hurt that person, or even kill them. Just like she did with the guard... 

Well, it was his fault that she had to kill him. He interrupted their moment. And on top of that, he lied and tried to separate the two. No one was allowed to separate the two of them. No one.

She caressed Jeno's check, her hands were still covered in blood from the guards who she killed outside. But she wasn't that stupid to let them lay there. She hid them in the closet so that if someone finds them, they are long gone and no one can harm them anymore.  
She also planned their escape perfectly. Her brother will arrive today with a carriage so that she could steal it and escape with Jeno to a place where no one will find them.

She stayed there laying with him when she suddenly heard shoutings and people nearing the door. She jumped out of the bed when someone opened the door. Guards came inside with weapons, slowly approaching her and Jeno who was still laying on the bed.

They looked at the prince and then at her again with an angry look on their faces.

"Princess of the west we are here to arrest you because of a murderer and because of wanting to kidnap the prince" one of the guards said while they came nearer, surrounding her slowly so that she couldn't escape.

She couldn't believe it. The plan was perfect, how could they have found out that quickly.

"You sure are stupid, to think that I would let myself be arrested this way. I didn't do anything wrong. Everything what I did was just so that the prince and I could be together."

One of the guards was now standing face to face to her.

"This doesn't justify anything you did. You killed people, people who had a life, a family. You are just a crazy bitch who doesn't see that prince Jeno isn't slightly interested in you!" 

"No he loves me!" she tried to attack him but was held down by the other guards, who tied up her hands so that she couldn't move anymore.

"No, no! Everything was perfect. How did you find out!"She shouted trying to escape but the guards were too strong for her.

"Well if you want to kill someone next time you should make sure that there aren't any witnesses" He said while grabbing her hair and forcing her to stand up.

A witness....... who?

"That's for killing my friend" was the last thing he said before a fist met her face and she was taken away from her beloved one...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jeno pov

I slowly woke up with my head still hurting. I opened my eyes and saw my mom sitting next to me on a chair.

"Mom" I said still sounding weak. My mom looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

"Jeno, baby you are finally awake. I was so scared. When the guards told me what happened...I was so afraid to lose you, my baby. I don't know what I have done if I lost you.." said my mom while crying nonstop.

I couldn't stand my mom crying like that, so I tried to calm her down.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm here and I'm fine and I won't leave you anytime some" I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"That crazy bitch. I can't believe she was going to be my daughter in law soon... I hate her. I hope she rots in prison. She actually deserves a much worse punishment for what she did to my baby..." 

I still couldn't believe it. I knew that she was crazy and weird but I didn't think that she could have been capable of killing someone...  
Well, I'm just happy that I'm save now. I was really scared.. that she might kill me. Now thinking about it still sent me chills down my spine. But I couldn't show my mother how I felt. I don't want her to be more worried than she already is.

"I'm just so happy that nothing happened to you. Thank god Renjun was there to call the guards."

"Renjun?" I looked at her confused. What does Renjun have to do with all of that?

"Yes, Renjun my dear. He was the one who saw her killing the guards in front of your door and informed us about everything. That poor little thing, he must have been really scared at that moment."

I couldn't believe it. How he must have felt at that moment... But he saved me, he still saved me. I just hope he is okay now...My Renjunnie...

My mom looked at me and smirked

"Well, he is actually here, in front of the door waiting to see you. I think I should go now and let him inside."

She said while standing up after she gave me one last kiss on my forehead.

The door slowly opened and Renjun came inside. I saw that he was still shaking but also relieved to see me. My poor baby...  
I opened my arms and he seems to get the message because he came closer and hugged me while starting to cry now.

"Renjunnie." 

It hurts to see him like that. His whole body was shaking while he was crying. I lifted him up so that he was now seated on my laps while I was still hugging him.

After a while, he seemed to finally calm down. I kissed his head before he slowly pulled away to look at me.

"I'm sorry for crying like that. It's just that I...I was so scared. I went to see you in your room because I wanted to comfort you after what happened. And then.. then I heard shoutings and saw her.. she had a sword and killed all the guards... I hid behind the walls because I was so scared. I knew that she probably wanted to go to you.. And I'm sorry that I didn't stop her from going into your room. I just didn't know what to do. I knew that I wouldn't have been able to stop her because I don't know how to fight.. that's why I decided to call the guards... I'm so sorry Jeno. I'm so sorry for not being able to protect you...."  
He was still crying while talking. I wiped his tears away and hugged him again.

"You shouldn't feel sorry about that. You did the right thing. Calling the guards was the best you could have done at this moment. It was good that you stayed out of her way. She would have also hurt you or even killed you...I don't know what I would have done if you were killed... because of me. I probably wouldn't want to live anymore too..."

"Jeno...." Renjun pulled away again and looked at me while also wiping away my tears. I didn't even realize that I also started crying.

"I mean it, Renjunnie. I wouldn't want to live without you. The last few weeks were really hard for me but you still stayed by my side all the time and I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't see me without you in my life. You complete me. I know that I'm not the best person but you make me a better person. You are always there for me when I need you. You are there for everyone. You care for everybody and you only want to see the good things in people. You are such a pure soul. I'm so happy that we met in the library and befriended each other years ago. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. And even if I didn't want to tell you that like that,.. but I love you. I love you Renjunnie... with my whole heart."

Finally, it's out. I finally told him how I felt about him. A weight was filled from my mind. I always wanted to tell him how much he means to me... how he is my world. I just hope that he feels the same way about me...

I looked at Renjun and he looked really shocked and he also looked at me like he couldn't believe me.

"Do you..do you really meant what you said? That...that you love me ?" he asked me.

"Yes, I meant every word I said. I love you so much Renjunnie." I was pulled in a huge hug after I finished speaking

"I love you too Jeno. So so much."

I couldn't help but smile after he said these words. He loved me back! He loved me back. I couldn't be any happier at this moment. I hugged him back happily that I'm in the arms of the person I loved the most...

.........

While the two of them were happy to be in each other's arms there was another person who wanted revenge. Revenge for what they did. He wanted to hurt Prince Lee Jeno and make him feel what he felt at the moment...Pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Who do you think could be that person at the end? What do you think of Jeno and Renjun confessing their love to each other at the end? I hope you liked the Flashback story. I wrote it to make you understand some things that are going to be important for the main story better. Stay tuned to find out how it goes on. Do you all still remember where the main story ended?
> 
>  
> 
> To be continued .....


End file.
